


B-Bro!

by KurokoNoBasukeTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brokuto is surprised, Kurbro is nervous, Other, Platonic Relationship, Training Camp, bros, but not unhappy, crackfic, everyone else is suffering, the same can't be said for anyone else, this is very important to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokoNoBasukeTrash/pseuds/KurokoNoBasukeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, there were only so many 'bros' one man could stand and remain sane.</p><p>Akaashi had, by far, reached that limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B-Bro!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

Kuroo took in a shaky breath, tightening his obtrusively bright yellow tie, splattered with pink polka dots, around his neck. He felt a large hand patting his back comfortingly, and felt gratitude that Lev was here to help him with this. He didn't know how he'd be able to do it without the tall half-Russian's help. He was a nervous wreck, the sweat dripping down the back of his neck helping to prove it. He let the breath out, finding that it had stabilized just a little.

"That's it! Just breath deeply, I believe in you Kuroo!"

Lev smiled widely at his captain, who returned the grin almost sheepishly. He glanced over at the box on the bench, just barely small enough for him to hide behind his back. Everything was in place, and soon he would have to walk out there and set his plan into action. He could only hope that everything went well; he didn't know what he'd do if he messed up, or if the reaction wasn't what he was hoping. Kuroo swiped his tongue across his lips, fidgeting on the changing room bench.

"What if something goes wrong, Lev?"

"Relaaax captain, I'm sure it'll all be fine! You can do it!"

Lev jumped up a bit as if to enunciate his words, only to smash it into the ceiling above. While Lev was still reeling from the collision, Kenma walked into the changing room with an annoyed expression; one that immediately changed more to disgust when he saw Lev. The disgusted look only seemed to become worse when he saw what Kuroo was wearing.

"...Kuroo why are you wearing that awful tie with your uniform, and what are you doing still in here?"

Kuroo gasped drastically, his eyes widening in shock at what his beloved best friend had said. A hand went to rest on his chest, clearing showing how offended he was by Kenma's comment. The latter only raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head and turning away.

"Nevermind. I don't want to know."

Kenma cut off whatever statement Kuroo had been about to make, walking straight out of the changing room again. By this time, Lev had recovered from the harsh introduction of his head to the ceiling, pushing himself back to his feet.

"Don't worry Kuroo! He just doesn't understand!"

Lev chirped, and the crashing feeling of gratitude towards the tall male washed over Kuroo. He stood up to place a hand on the half-Russian's shoulder, an action that left him in a rather awkward position given their height difference, and sent a grateful smile his way.

"Thanks for being so supportive with this. I think I'm ready."

Kuroo let his hand fall back to his side, and picked the box up from it's position on the bench. He held it tightly behind his back, exiting the changing room while Lev held the door open for him. He could feel multiple pairs of eyes fly over to stare at him. He felt his muscles stiffen; he was used to being good-looking, but he never realized how much a tie added to your overall attractiveness. He conveniently blocked the sounds of stifled laughter and giggles out, for they surely weren't aimed at him.

And finally, there he was. His white and black hair made him stand out like a beacon. His back faced towards Kuroo, which helped alleviate some of the nerves he was feeling; it would be much worse if the male had been facing towards him.

"Lev, what if-"

"No more 'what-ifs' Kuroo! Go for it!"

Lev whispered encouragingly, stepping away from Kuroo when they got closer. Kuroo cleared his throat, his walk across the gym having effectively gained the attention of everyone but the object of his affections. And in that moment, time seemed to slow down. The male in front of him slowly turned around, yellow eyes staring into Kuroo's own in slight confusion.

"Bokuto."

Kuroo's voice came out slightly weak, and he felt the need to clear his throat again.

"I have something very important to both tell and ask you."

"Ask away my friend!"

Bokuto grinned the way he always did, and to hell with it if it didn't make Kuroo's nerves worse than they already were.

"Well...I've been thinking for a while. We've known each other for three years, and those three years have been filled with laughter, happiness, and maybe a bit more than normal friendship. I admire you, in so many ways I can't explain."

Kuroo took a deep breath to steady himself, looking straight into Bokuto's widening eyes. He never did fail to look exactly like an owl, as he proved at this moment in time, his mouth, no, beak, opened ever so slightly.

"I want to stay with you forever, as more than just friends. I...I want to be..."

Kuroo gulped nervously, be still his beating heart, before continuing.

"Bros."

Bokuto's gasp was immediate, the word having effect on him the moment it was said.

"K-Kuro-"

Kuroo let go of the box with one hand, using it to place a single finger on Bokuto's lips to silence him. He then kneeled down on the ground, bringing the box around in front of him, taking off the lid and tossing it to the side. He set it down, lifting the brand new volleyball and holding it out as if it were a ring.

"I want to spend the rest of my life as your bro. Will you accept my bro-posal and engage in bro-ly matri-bro-ny with me?"

There were a few moments of silence in which both of Bokuto's hands rose to cover his mouth in shock.

"Bro?"

The word left Kuroo's lips as a question, a silent begging for his desired answer tinting his eyes. And at that moment, tears started to roll down Bokuto's cheeks. Tears of happiness, tears of mirth. He violently shook his head, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Bro!"

His words left no question to whether the answer was yes or no. Kuroo dropped the volleyball in favor of standing and flinging his arms around his newly named bro. He soon found tears of his own streaming down his cheeks, his happiness equaling that of Bo-, no, Brokuto's.

"...Kubro?"

"Yes Brokuto?"

"Are we bro-ngaged now?"

"Yes, Brokuto."

"Ku-brooooooo!"

"Broooooooo-kuto!"

As the two males clung to each other, sobbing each other's 'bro' names loud enough for the entire gym to hear, one person began to shake. His fists began to clench, his breath became unsteady. The happiness of the newly-bro couple was paused as a scream ripped out from said male's throat, coming from Brokuto's own team. After all, there were only so many 'bros' one man could stand and remain sane.

Akaashi had, by far, reached that limit.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> Brokuto turned his head, still clutching onto Kubro as if his life depended on it. Concern flashed across his face as Akaashi's scream finally died down; he looked as if he were having a mental breakdown. In all fairness, the poor guy probably was in the midst of such a breakdown; there was a limit to how long one could stand the antics of Kubro and Brokuto.
> 
> "Oh no Kubro! Is Akaashi bro-kay?"
> 
> "I don't know Brokuto! I bro-lieve we should go check on him!"
> 
> The two ran over to the setter, while he violently wished they would run in the opposite direction.
> 
> "Oh n-bro! He's not responding!"
> 
> "Oh n-bro? Is that really the bro-est you can do, Brokuto?"
> 
> "Oh-hohoho! I'd like to see you do bro-tter!"
> 
> "I bro-t you I can!"
> 
> "I challenge you to-"
> 
> Before their bro-off could escalate any further, they were interrupted once again by Akaashi(this time in a less eardrum-bursting form than the scream from earlier.) He bowed down low as he could, eyes staring at the ground.
> 
> "Bokuto, Kuroo. Please. I must ask you, for the sake of everyone in this gym. Please."
> 
> Akaashi put extra emphasis on the word please, before he lifted his head to look at the two.
> 
> "Stop."
> 
> Kuroo blinked a few times, allowing a confused expression to spread across his face before he spoke again.
> 
> "I don't know what you're talking about"
> 
> He slung an arm around Akaashi's shoulders, allowing his signature shit-eating grin to plaster itself onto his face.
> 
> "It's just a prank, bro."


End file.
